This invention relates generally to a portable backpack dispenser for beverage containers and more particularly to a portable backpack dispenser for bottles and cans, that provides a plurality of receiving openings and dispensing ports to enable dispensing from a plurality of delivery paths within the chamber.
It is quite common at athletic events and other events which draw large crowds for vendors selling or dispensing hot and cold beverages to circulate among the people.
There also have been numerous suggestions in the prior art of providing devices for dispensing cans or bottles containing liquid beverages such as soft drinks. Representative devices for carrying and/or dispensing beverage containers such as bottles and cans are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,099 (Kaye); U.S. Pat. No. Re 18,291 (Kaye); U.S. Pat. No. Re 16,669 (Kaye); U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,627 (Brulin et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,718 (Ormond et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,117 (Calton); U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,806 (Ring); U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,903 (Dennis); U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,371 (George); and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,654 (Cappis). Some of the dispensers disclosed in these patents are portable and some are even arranged to be worn as a backpack.
While all of the aforementioned patents seem suitable for their intended purposes, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a dispenser for beverage containers that is arranged to be worn like a backpack and is particularly effective at permitting hands free operation during vending and enabling use without the necessity for removing the dispenser from the vendor's back during vending.